murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scottlukaswilliams
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Paul Aitken page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 22:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Let me add my own welcome. I wrote a lot of the code for the templates. I have trouble staying involved in the wiki because I live "south of the border" and my wife and I are still working our way through season five on DVD. If you have any questions about how I set things up, please ask. 00:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, Jim :) I enjoy working on several wikis so I may not be here very often but I love the show! Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 00:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Friends Hi Scott, looks good. Thanks for your awesome edits around the Murdoch Mysteries wiki a! Its improved so much over the last year. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 05:40, August 18, 2013 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 Help with picture adding Hi Scott, I was just wondering how to get rid of the file:330px that shows up whenever I add photos to pages (see Republic of Murdoch's photo). I can't figure out how to delete it without deleting the entire picture. Thanks, LaurenLlama15 (talk) 22:44, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there, the episode template is setup so that you only need the name of the image. if it says something like " (talk) 22:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Julia's page Hi Scott, I have another question about editing. (I'm still learning!) On Julia's page you've made it so that the episodes she was in expand with the click of the button. This is a great feature and I'm all for using it, but Julia didn't appear in all of the season 4 and 5 episodes. I'm wondering how to get it so the episodes can still expand but will only have the episodes she appeared in on the template box. If you like, I can give you the list of episodes she was in and you can fix it yourself. That might be easier than explaining it to me :) Thanks, LaurenLlama15 (talk) 18:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : Hi Lauren, actually the master of templates is Gaarmyvet. It has something to do with how the shortcuts to the seasons have been setup but I can't figure it out. He'd be the one to ask about that. Sorry I couldn't help :( Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 12:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Hi Scott, I noticed that you're putting the gallery right up at the top of the episode pages, under the summary. I love all the photos but if you could just please put the gallery under the trivia and above the cast credits, that would be perfect. Thanks. It just makes the page a little easier to read and then the text is all with the text, instead of cut up. Thanks again, LaurenLlama15 (talk) 18:29, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, that's do-able. Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 00:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Xenaverse Can I please come back to the Xenaverse wiki now? I have waited patiently for a long time. Jdogno7 (talk) 23:15, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Is it too much to get a response? Please? Jdogno7 (talk) 01:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) It's not a matter of waiting patiently. You have been banned from the community. --Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 21:14, October 6, 2015 (UTC) How have I been removing content from pages? Jdogno7 (talk) 00:32, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Is it too much to get an explanation? Please? Jdogno7 (talk) 03:14, May 5, 2016 (UTC) "With almost every edit you make you remove quality content and insert random speculation. You seem to have no regard for consistency or for the hard work of others. Your presence here is a continual disruption.": "With almost every edit you make you remove quality content and insert random speculation.": Where did I remove quality content and insert random speculation? "You seem to have no regard for consistency or for the hard work of others.": How do I have no regard for consistency? How do I have no regard for the hard work of others? Jdogno7 (talk) 10:45, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Why am I being permanently blocked? Especially while I am still patiently waiting out my current one? Jdogno7 (talk) 11:36, May 16, 2017 (UTC)